Electrical contact devices are vulnerable to humid environments and readily corrode. Modern electronics often operate at such high frequencies as to require the contact devices to be also screened. When screens are used in contact devices, they are often constructed of O-rings and like devices. These devices are bulky, do not seal against radio radiation and are not impervious to the ingress of moisture by diffusion. The attachment of the contact devices to the circuit board constitutes a weak point with regard to both radiation and moisture. Electrical contact devices are often expensive precision engineering structures.